


Them..

by himguy (orphan_account)



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/himguy
Summary: I got inspired and wrote a poem, this won't get popular though, most likely, anyways enjoy!
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Them..

I stand near the open pew, denial and bargaining racing through my weakened state,

the casket is no longer here,

Yet I still find myself returning to this very spot

It was many a month ago

The passing had disturbed my already feeble mental state

The sobs racked through my own small frame. I wasn't supposed to feel like this!!!

They.. weren't happy with me

Their smile, bright like the sun

Their eyes, twinkling like the stars

They were my universe My everything And...

their once bright light,

had **dimmed**

_Fin_


End file.
